


Silver Titans

by codenamelolo



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: F/M, Future, OCs - Freeform, genderbent character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamelolo/pseuds/codenamelolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after they disbanded, the Teen Titans - though no longer teens - must reunite to fight a new evil in Jump City. Rating has changed to T for suggestive material and mild language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Calling All Titans

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on deviantArt, and then on fan fiction.net  
> It is based of an old role-play I did years a ago with a group of friends

_Attention! Calling all Titans! All Titan members please listen! If you can hear this, please return to Jump City! We've been overrun by crime! WE NEED YOU! If you can help us please report to the Cyberwave Industry HQ building. Calling all Titans!_

• • •

A young woman stood on a grey hillside, practicing the new spells she had learned. She was currently in the dimension Kalazeth – she had been travelling the dimensions ever since the disbandment of the Teen Titans five years ago. Her long, navy purple hair flowed gently in the wind, her blue eyes were strained in concentration. "Kalazeth Metranas Ezelforeth Kamanan Terivoid ZINTHOS!" she recited, a black light surrounding her grey skin. Her hair blew wildly around her as the magic worked its way through her body and became tangible.

The magic disappeared with a "poof" as one of the pockets on her belt began buzzing, a pocket in which the contents had been dormant for over five years. Her Titan Communicator was buzzing. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it. Her eyebrows puckered as she opened it; the distress signal button was blinking a purple color (the purple was her own color as far as the team went; orange for Starfire, blue for Cyborg, red for Nightwing, and green for BeastBoy). Her eyes widened. The signal had to have come from Titan Tower, the codes weren't anywhere else. Subconsciously, she sat cross-legged and began levitating. She then pressed the button, allowing the message to play.

Raven, now 22, closed her communicator and put it back in the case-pocket. She then began meditating, chanting, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Enderez...Vaserix Endrien Azararth...Jump City!" A black portal opened up and she stepped through it, and the portal took her to the entrance of Jump City.

• • •

He was standing on the top of a building, tracking a villain he'd been after for months. It was dark and silent, so he was being very careful not to make and sounds. He narrowed his masked eyes on the target. It was of utmost importance that –

Nightwing jumped as a buzz went through his pocket. He fell backwards, onto his butt. The villain heard and bolted from the scene. Nightwing growled. "This had better be damn important," he muttered under his breath. He pulled out his old Titan Communicator. The distress button was flashing red. He listened to the message and sighed. It seemed that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't abandon his old life. She would have gotten the same message… she would be there. And now he had to face the music.

• • •

There wasn't much that he could do with his life other than mess around with technology. He'd always had a fascination with tech, but when he became half-robot, it turned from fascination to real life. He'd had to learn how to live a whole new way. He would always be glad he'd had the Titans to help.

Cyborg was in his workshop, working on a new project for his company, CyTech. After the Titans disbanded five years ago, he hadn't really known what to do with his life. He'd decided to stick with what he knew: technology. And so he had built CyTech. The products ranged from household appliances to home security to virus protection. Sure, he had become rich. But money could never replace his friends.

A blue light began flashing, along with a buzzing sound. Cyborg got up from his desk and walked over to a box that had his old things in it. His Titan communicator was sitting on top, which was the cause of the commotion. He smiled at the thought of returning home.

• • •

In a small candy shop, a tall red-head served people sweets. All day long she got to see people smiling about receiving chocolates and lollipops and cookies and other human sweets. She never got tired of seeing someone happy. She missed being completely happy.

It was just about closing time, so Starfire locked up her shop and went upstairs to her apartment. She'd never left Jump City. She'd wanted to stay close to her first Earth-home. To where she'd met her first love, who had been her first… everything.

No sooner had she reached her room than an orange light flashed, accompanied by the sound of vibration on wood. She went over to her nightstand and picked up her Titan communicator. It had been silent for five years. Five years with little to no contact with her friends. A message came with the distress signal. She listened and nodded to no one in particular. "I will leave in the first thing of the morning," she said, once again to no one. She still didn't quite have the grasp of English.

• • •

The forest was peaceful and serene where a green owl perched on top of a tall sequoia tree. It spread its wings and flew towards the cliffs, where a cave was hidden. As it reached the ledge where the cave sat, it morphed into a human form. His body took its original shape back, and he walked into his cave. He'd lived here for about a year, and before that he'd lived in another forest. It was all too easy to survive in the wild. There was no longer any challenge.

Since Beast Boy had defeated Slade, nothing seemed hard anymore. He'd taken down Robin's biggest rival, whom they had all tried to capture or kill for years before, in no longer than twenty minutes. He sighed, remembering the days when he would wake up to tofu waffles and Cyborg trying to get him to eat 'real' waffles. The days when Starfire's antics were a regular thing and did not faze the Titans at all. The days when Robin would obsess over Slade, and the days when Raven would blow everyone off to meditate or read. Those were the days.

As he wandered deeper into his home, he noticed a flashing green light. His eyebrows drew together as he walked over to where he kept his old keepsakes. His Titan Communicator was going off with the distress signal. His eyes widened, his heart began to race. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed Jump City until that moment. When he listened to the message, he quickly packed up all he cared about – a few things he'd picked up from the forest, his bag of keepsakes – and strapped them to his back. He morphed into an albatross and flew off towards Jump City. Towards home.


	2. Titans Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans reunite

Starfire looked up at her old home. It was falling apart, in desperate need of repair. Hopefully Cyborg was coming, and he could fix it. She walked up to the door, expecting it to scan her and then slide open. When it didn't, she pushed the doors open, crushing the metal with a screeching noise. As she walked through the empty halls, her footsteps sending up dust clouds and making echoes off the walls, she recalled the wonderful times she had shared here with her friends. She could still hear Robin scolding Beast Boy for a prank he pulled on Raven; still hear Cyborg trying to get Beast Boy to eat real meat. Echoes of her laughter rang off the walls from over five years ago, from a joke that Beast Boy told her. Tears filled the Tamaranian's eyes. She was overwhelmed with a feeling of belonging; with a feeling of home.

She reached the living room that was on the top floor. Dust covered every inch of the floor and walls. The furniture that had once sat here was no more; in their place was simply emptiness. She walked down the hall on the left, to her old room. She pushed the door open and went inside. She collapsed in the middle of the floor, reducing herself to a puddle of tears.

* * *

Raven had arrived in the city not long after dawn. She had been wandering through the city to all the places she had gone to frequently while living in Jump City: the book store, her favorite coffee shop, the pizza place, the mall that Starfire had always tried to take her to. It all rang a small sadness in her, to know that she left it all behind. Sure, Jump City would never compare to the Astral Plains or Kogore; couldn't hope to match up to the Grand Temple of Zathia. But it was home. Since Azarath had been destroyed, it was all she had to call 'home'.

She now stood outside of the Tower. The doors had already been forced open – a sign that none of the electronics would work. She walked through the building, fazing through floors and ceilings, until she reached the living room. She could see footprints in the dust, so obviously fresh that someone was here. She could also hear a light sobbing sound, coming from the direction of the bedrooms.

_It would seem that I'm not the only one that's home_ , she thought calmly. She walked to the kitchen and set down her small bag. She leaned on the counter and folded her hands, not sure what to do next.

* * *

Sand crunched under Nightwing's feet as he made his way up to the Tower. He could see that the door had been forced open – no doubt the work of Starfire. He wondered who else had arrived. He looked up at the Tower. It would need repairs. It might even be too much for Cyborg to handle. He frowned as he walked through the door, not entirely ready to face his past.

The stairs were dusty and very creaky. Nightwing sneezed as the dust reached his nostrils. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He had never expected that he would be called back to his past. He reached the top floor, where the living room and kitchen were.

He noticed the young woman in dark clothing almost immediately. His frown was replaced with a slight smile. "Raven?" his now-deeper voice asked. The smile was almost apparent in his voice. His smile became a little bigger when she turned to him. She smiled back and walked over to him. He dropped his bag and opened his arms.

They hugged for a moment, and then she said, "You grew."

"I hear time does that. You let your hair get long," he commented.

She smiled little bigger. "No scissors in the other dimensions. I only came back to this dimension for a few hours at a time every other year or so."

Nightwing's smile stayed put. "I like it."

* * *

The Tower that he had worked so hard to build might as well have been in ruins. Cyborg grimaced as he looked at the dilapidated building. All his hard work gone to waste; even the door was broken. He shook his head and entered the building.

He reached the top landing to see Robin and Raven – only they both looked different. Robin wore a new costume (no doubt that he had taken a new name, too), and Raven's hair reached to her waist. "Well this certainly is a surprise," he said. Both of his old teammates looked over at him and smiled.

"Cyborg, it's great to see you," Nightwing said.

"It's great to see you, too, Rob," Cyborg said with a grin.

"It's Nightwing now," he said.

"Nightwing… ominous," Raven commented. Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Anyone else here?" Cyborg asked.

"Us three, and Starfire is around here somewhere," Raven answered. Both she and Cyborg could see the frown that Nightwing probably tried desperately to hide.

In the brief moment of silence, there was a large "THUMP" from the roof. The three Titans looked up, wondering what could have caused the sound.

* * *

Beast Boy grumbled as he noticed that he'd landed too hard. He really hoped he hadn't broken the tower any more than it already seemed to be. He stood up in his human form and looked out over the horizon, his back to the vast ocean. His nostrils took in the salt air that he had missed; his ears brought the rushing, bustling sounds of the city to him. Beast Boy smiled. There truly was no place like home.

As Beast Boy stumbled down the stairs from the roof, he heard the now-grown voices of his teammates. The tracking skills he'd learned in the wild told him that there were three people in the living room. He reached the bottom of the stairs, unstrapped his belongings from his back, and walked into the living room.

He saw the three people he had sensed: a tall, dark, somewhat-brooding figure – no doubt Robin – a classy-looking half-robot man – obviously Cyborg – and a violet-haired beauty, whom he had to assume was Raven. His old teammates stopped their conversation and looked over at him. "Hey, guys," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"BB! Great to see you, man," Cyborg said with a grin. He went over to Beast Boy and they shared a man hug – the hug guys do where they somewhat high-five, hold it there and then slap each other on the back.

"Yeah, Beast Boy it's great to see you," Robin said.

* * *

Raven's eyes were filled with the sight of a tall, well-toned, green man. She couldn't believe how Beast Boy – 'Beast  _Man_ ,' her mind corrected – had grown. She only then realized that, after Nightwing once again corrected someone on his new identity, she was the only one still quiet. She swallowed, looked into his emerald eyes and said, "Hello, Beast Boy."

Her breath stopped as Beast Boy looked her over. What was he looking for? Did he think she was someone else? Did he not recognize her? Had she changed that much?

"Raven?" he finally said. "Is that really you?"

"Really," she answered simply, not sure if her voice would betray her tension.

"You look…" Beast Boy began, probably trying to find the words of 'weird', 'stupid', or something of the like. "Amazing. I like your hair long."

Raven suppressed a blush. She had never been called 'amazing' before – at least not about her looks. She smiled a thank-you to Beast Boy. Then she heard the footsteps of the final Titan and sighed an internal sigh of relief for the distraction from her.

Starfire's eyes were tinged a slight red color – no doubt she had been crying – but she was smiling. "My wonderous friends!" she exclaimed as she entered the room. From the corner of her eye, she saw Nightwing tense up. It only then occurred to her that they hadn't come together. That meant that they had broken up.

The greetings for Starfire came again from all of them, Nightwing being the last. Starfire hugged each of them gently – she had finally learned to control her strength, is seemed. Beast Boy was about to say something, but he was interrupted by the sound of a sixth person.

"Hello?" called a feminine voice from the stairway. Raven tensed up even more than Nightwing had tensed up. She remembered that voice very well.


	3. Surprise Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise Titan enters the Tower

Beast Boy looked over to the staircase, not sure what to expect. His heart stopped, and he held his breath. He hadn't heard that voice in years, and he certainly hadn't thought he'd ever hear it in the Tower again.

Terra had walked into the living room. Her once-long blonde hair was now shorter, just barely past her shoulders. "H-how's it going?" she stammered, pasting an awkward smile on her face.

"Terra…" Beast Boy whispered. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Its… good to see you all," Terra said, the awkward smile still on her face.

The Titans just stood there, frozen in shock. None of them had ever expected to see Terra again. Beast Boy's face showed no emotion.

"I guess this might come as some sort of shock… But I'd hoped you guys would forgive me. For, y'know, betraying you to Slade," she babbled. The Titans remained silent. "Please say something. I know I did the wrong thing, I don't know why I did it, I just…"

Nightwing interrupter her, "We're just shocked to see you, is all, Terra. It's… good to see you, too."

"I'd use quite a few words but 'good' isn't one of them," Raven murmured. Terra's lips pressed together.

"Raven…" Beast Boy whispered in a warning tone.

"I deserved that," Terra said quickly.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "That wasn't nearly as much as you deserve," she said bitterly. She didn't really know why she was being so cold – sure, she hated Terra's guts, but this wasn't about her and Terra. She glanced over at Beast Boy. He was looking at the ground, avoiding everyone's eyes. Glancing over at the other Titans, she could see that everyone was staring at Beast Boy. No one said anything.

Finally, Beast Boy broke the silence. "That was uncalled for, Rae."

Raven clenched her fists. "If that's all she's going to apologize for, then she deserves worse."

Beast Boy looked Raven in the eyes. "Enough." She looked him up and down, noticing that his fists were clenched as well. She looked him in the eyes again. He really had grown into quite the man. He even stood up for himself now.

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Terra hadn't meant to cause trouble; she just wanted to make up for what she'd done. Her betrayal had been harsh, and she probably deserved everything Raven was dishing out to her. But what else was there to apologize for? That just didn't make sense to her.

Beast Boy looked amazing. He'd grown up in all the right places. And Terra couldn't have wanted him any more than she did now.

"Maybe we should split up and take a look around," Nightwing suggested. It was probably for the best.

* * *

 

Beast Boy walked alongside Cyborg. Their rooms were just down the hall from each other.

"What've you been up to, Cy?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, you know, building up a technologic empire. You?"

"Living in forests and mountains… places with lots of other animals. For training purposes. You look like you've been doing well."

"I've been taking care of myself. Missed you guys like hell, though."

"Yeah, I missed all of you, too. It's crazy, how much everyone changed. Especially…" Beast Boy looked over his shoulder in the direction that Raven had gone.

"Especially Raven, right?" Cyborg asked with an all-knowing smile.

Beast Boy suppressed a blush. "Well, yeah, her hair is long. And she doesn't have those long sleeves anymore. It's different."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Cyborg agreed. "Seeing Terra was unexpected."

Beast Boy looked down. "Yeah."

"You okay, BB?"

"I don't know how to react to it. I want to trust her, but I don't want to get hurt again. And…"

"And what?"

Beast Boy shook his head. He wouldn't say it out loud until he was sure what he felt.

* * *

 

Raven entered her room. All her furniture had stayed here – she hadn't really needed any of it where she went – with dust covers on them. She whisked off the dust covers, revealing her bed, bookcases, and vanity. She went into a drawer and pulled out her black silk sheets, then made her bed.

As she began looking through her books, there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find herself looking into the light blue eyes of Terra. She crossed her arms. "What?"

Terra fidgeted with a chain that was around her neck. "Raven… I don't want things to be bad between us. I came here to make amends and fix what I broke. Please, understand where I'm coming from. We can all be friends again," Terra pleaded as she looked Raven in the eyes.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I have no interest in being your 'friend', Terra."

"But …"

Nightwing came over to the door. "We're going to Cyberwave Industries soon. Get ready to leave."

Terra followed after him, looking over her shoulder with a pleading look. Raven rolled her eyes and followed not far behind them.


	4. Cyberwave Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans receive their new mission, and another guest comes to the Tower.

Cyberwave Industries' headquarters was a large building in the center of Jump City. As the six adult Titans approached the building, they were greeted by a young woman with her blonde hair in a bun and wire-rim glasses covering her eyes.

"Welcome to Cyberwave Industries," she greeted. "I can only assume that you are the infamous Teen Titans."

"Not so much 'teens' anymore," Nightwing commented.

The woman gave a sort of smile that indicated that she really didn't care. "Right this way, please. Mr. Cyber has been expecting you," she said as she led the way into the building and to the top floor. "Wait right here."

Raven looked around. The room was as white as an asylum and as cold as one of those walk-in freezers at Costco. The lower floors had smelled of steel and body odor, but on the top floor there was no smell. It was a very neutral room. There were four white chairs, one in each corner, and a white-metal-and-glass coffee table with stacks of "Cyberwave Industries Magazine" and "Jump! Power Weekly" on it.

The woman came back out and held the door open for the Titans.

The Titans filed into the office, with Nightwing in the front. Behind a large glass desk was a man probably in his late forties, early fifties. He sat with his elbows on the desk and his fingertips touching. His charcoal eyes locked on each of the Titans.

In a gruff, but quiet voice he said, "Welcome, Titans. I have been expecting you. My name is Xavier Cyber. I am the CEO of Cyberwave Industries. I took the liberty of taking over the city's technological stand point."

Nightwing held out his hand to Xavier. "I'm Nightwing-"

"Previous leader of the Teen Titans, martial arts specialist, first sidekick to the Batman. Yes, I know. Starfire, the Tamaranian princess, Cyborg the robot-man, Beast Boy the animal changeling, Raven the inter-dimensional half-demon, and Terra, the earth-girl. You are all quite famous. Though as of five years ago you officially disbanded and set out to your own personal destinations," he said, closing his eyes. "We see only now that your disbanding was a mistake. The reason I have called you here, Titans, is that crime has picked up again."

"Can't the police take care of a few petty criminals?" Nightwing asked.

"These are not 'petty' criminals. They are super villains."

Nightwing fell silent. He glanced at his teammates. They all seemed just as wary as he was – Couldn't Jump City take care of itself? – but they also seemed kind of eager, especially Terra. Nightwing was wary of her, as well, but she didn't seem like a threat at the moment.

Nightwing nodded, returning his attention to Xavier. "What is it you would like us to do exactly?"

* * *

 

Raven sighed as she returned to her room. To her, the entire exchange with Xavier had been a total waste of time. She didn't like the energy he gave off, either. He was hiding something; of that much she was sure. The question was, what was he hiding?

No sooner had she entered her room than she sensed a presence entering the Tower. She rushed to the living room just in time to see a portal open and spit out a teenage girl.

She was a little shorter than Raven, with long violet locks that fused into green at the ends. Her eyes were a similar green to that in her hair, and she had grey skin not unlike Raven's. She wore a green leotard with sleeves that went to her elbows, a dark grey cloak that closed with a green gem, and green ankle boots. There was a spot on her leotard that opened, on her chest, displaying a green chakra gem for all to see.

Raven grimaced.

* * *

 

Beast Boy blinked at the teenager that had materialized in front of the Titans. She looked a lot like Raven body-wise. The main differences were in the coloring of her uniform. Beast Boy watched as she looked around. Her eyes seemed to stop searching once she found Raven.

"Raven!" She squealed, grinning. Her burst of excitement caused the Tower to shake.

Raven's grimace remained. "Hello… Dove."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow at Raven. "Raven? Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Dove… my younger sister," Raven explained, her eyes closing. Dove grinned.

"Sister?" Nightwing asked, confusion on his voice.

"I didn't know you had siblings, Rae," Beast Boy added.

She nodded. "There are seven of us." Dove nodded eagerly in agreement.

Beast Boy was about to question her again, but Dove spoke up.

"Rae-Rae, I came to you so that you could train me!"

Raven's eyes snapped open. "I never said I'd train you."

"Pretty please? You know how important it is that we and our siblings control our powers."

"You should have been taught that when you were younger."

"Well, I wasn't. My mother took me all over the world!" she said, clapping and bouncing gleefully. A window shattered with every rebound into the air.

"Dove! Knock it off!" Raven scolded.

Dove stopped bouncing and looked down at the floor. Her lips pressed together.

Terra stepped forward. "You shouldn't treat you sister that way, Raven!"

Raven turned to Terra, a fearsome glow of hatred in her eyes. "I don't think you quite understand what would happen if my siblings or I were to lose control of their emotions. You, the Titans, everyone would cease to exist."

Terra stood her ground. "That doesn't make yelling at your sister right."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "We can't be as innocent as the full mortals. We are half of Darkness Incarnate. We can't all be as naïve as you are, Terra. We can't afford to _forget_."

Raven left the room, with Dove scrambling after her. No one else dared to follow.


	5. ElectroJinx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young villain arrives

A girl with long blonde hair sat on the roof of the old library. It was a sunny day, which she despised. The sun was too warm, too inviting. Too… normal. She scowled down at the civilians below her. Her blue eyes browsed the square, searching for her target. Sure, she had lived in Jump City since she was thirteen, but she still had to look for her target buildings when her employer sent her out. She kicked her legs back and forth, admiring her black, knee-high boots every time they came into her view.

The black and yellow headphones she wore sparked to life as her partner spoke to her. "EJ, why haven't you made any moves yet? Stop thinking about shopping and get to work," his whispery voice said.

The girl scowled. "I told you not to call me that. Only Pyraine was allowed to called me that, you dipwad," she snapped. "My name is ElectroJinx, get it? Got it? Good. Moving on." She could practically hear him rolling his eyes. She stood up. "Make it dark, Eclipse."

Her partner, Eclipse, sighed. ElectroJinx kept an eye on the light of the sun. She noticed it dimming as Eclipse's power kicked in. As the city's primary light source dimmed, she jumped off the roof and landed neatly. She approached the target, an owner-run electronics store. Her mission was the same as pretty much every day: steal the electrical force from non-Cyberwave supplied stores, homes, etcetera, and cause an override on all the electrical items in the target location.

' _Not like I can override anything related to Cyberwave anyway_ ,' she thought somewhat sulkily. ' _It always manages to block me out._ '

She kneeled in front of the small shop and bowed her head, focusing her power. She drained the shop of its electrical power first – it was her favorite part, since she got an energy boost from it. She absolutely hated the next part: overriding the electronics called for her sending out all the electrical power she had stored into each electronic in the store, causing them to break.

She stood up breathily. Before she knew it, Eclipse was helping her get back to their home, the United Evils Tower.

* * *

 

Raven sat in her room, hovering over her black-sheeted bed. After the commotion Dove had caused, she'd felt the need to cleanse her emotions. It would be her first meditation on Earth since around five years ago.

Though she had wanted to be alone, she'd allowed Dove to sit in her room.

"Keep quiet. Don't break my trance. Got it?" she'd ordered her younger sister.

"Yes ma'am! I just want to see how it's done correctly," Dove had assured her.

Raven took a deep breath in through her nose, held it in, then let is out slowly through her mouth. She let her mind drift as she repeated this action over and over. Soon she was alone in the middle of outer space. She focused her mind on healing the barriers that held back most of her emotional responses. She noticed that the barriers around Love and Anger were particularly weak. Anger due to Dove and Terra's interferences, but why love? Simply because she was with her family again? That had never been enough to weaken the barrier before.

She steered away from her thoughts, feeling them dragging her down to her body. She released the curiosity and floated back up into the stars. She was perfectly content in the solitude of the stars, but apparently someone else had different plans for her. Before she knew what was happening, her spirit was pulled into a portal.

When her spirit opened its eyes, she found herself on top of a mountain. There was an alter at the top. Dove was tied to it, yet she wasn't struggling. She seemed to be perfectly aware of what was happening, and she showed no signs of trying to fight her way out of the bonds. Three more figures appeared, all masked. One she recognized: Slade. The other two were strangers to her.

A voice she knew all too well spoke: "This is the future, prideful one."

Her spirit's eyes narrowed. "Trigon. I destroyed you. You shouldn't be able to speak to me."

"Destruction and banishment are separate effects, daughter. You've merely trapped me in a dimensional prison."

She turned around to find herself looking right into her father's eyes. There was a whisper on the wind:

'The Envious Bird will betray her sister

The prideful one can only watch

The destruction of the youngest girl

Will return the All-Powerful One

To His throne

Nothing can stop him…'

There seemed to be more to the prophetic whisper, but it was cut off by Raven being awakened back on Earth.

Raven lay flat on her back. Dove stood pressed against the wall nearest her door, cowering. Raven sat up, glaring at Dove. "What did you do?" she asked.

Dove shook her head. "I didn't do anything! All of a sudden you had four red eyes and then these black tentacles, like, started coming out of your robe. It was like Princess Clara's you-know-what from Drawn Together, but waaaaay scarier," she said, still pressed against the wall, but having no fear in her voice.

Raven's eyebrows puckered. Drawn Together? What the hell was that? She shook her head, debating silently if she should tell Dove about her vision. When she opened her eyes, she decided against it.

* * *

 

ElectroJinx sat in her room with the lights on, pulling energy from them. Since her room was connected to Eclipse's by a bathroom that was in the middle of the two rooms, she could hear him showering. She picked up her brush and pulled it through her long, straight blonde locks. She'd taken off her headset and her cloak, so she was just in her bandeau, skirt, and boots. As she breathed in, she pulled more power from her lights. They were the only electronics that weren't Cyberwave, and it was just for the purpose of replenishing her energy.

The water in Eclipse's shower shut off. A few minutes later, he walked into ElectroJinx's room, his lower body wrapped in a towel. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. It helps that X let me have these lamps," she answered.

He nodded and disappeared back into his room. "Don't take too long," she called after him, admiring his muscular back. "X wants us to call him."

Several minutes later, the duo sat on EJ's bed, awaiting the call from X. EJ couldn't deny that she was attracted to Eclipse – he had a hot body and a solid metalcore look going on with his hair and clothing. At this very moment, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a Beartooth t-shirt – but she knew that she wouldn't do anything about it. Not unless he made the first move.

The flat screen TV on her black wall – her room had alternating black and yellow walls – lit up. A black 'X' filled up the picture, with a sound wave bar underneath it.

"Report," came the electronic voice from the other end of the call.

Eclipse shifted while EJ responded, "Mission was a success and the target was neutralized."

"Good." The tone of the computer almost sounded approving, but not entirely. "Soon there will be no places in Jump City without Cyberwave technology."

EJ rolled her eyes. "Why exactly do we care about Cyberwave taking over Jump City? What do we gain from it?" she asked. Eclipse threw her a panicked look, shocked that she had actually questioned their employer.

There was a silence on the other end. After what seemed like forever, X finally spoke. "You two have been patient. I suppose I can reward you with this small amount of insight; spyware, dear ElectroJinx. I've attached a spyware system in every electronic device that Cyberwave sells."

EJ's eyebrows drew together. What the hell did spying on every person in Jump City gain?

"Good work today. I expect the same success tomorrow," X said. The TV switched off, leaving the two super villains alone.

* * *

 

Nightwing frowned at the monitor. He'd been watching Cyborg try to fix it since they'd returned from seeing Mr. Cyber, which had been about five hours ago.

"I don't think this old junk is ever going to work again," Cyborg announced from inside the wall that the computer was attached to.

Nightwing's frown turned into a scowl. He saw movement from the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Raven walk into the room, hood pulled up, with Dove bouncing along behind her. If it were possible for clouds to follow a person around, Raven would have had a very impressive doom cloud looming over her head. As she got closer to him, he noticed that her eyes were bloodshot, her skin was just barely noticeably paler, and she had circles under her eyes that were just a little bit darker that her natural skin tone.

"I sent Terra and Starfire to get food," he said, not sure why Raven would care, aside from Terra not being in the Tower. He glanced at Dove. "They probably don't know what you like, Dove, so why don't you go join them?" he asked.

The green-eyed teen smiled brightly before fazing into a dark green portal in the ground that was probably being used to take her to the exact location of Star and Terra.

Nightwing returned his attention to Raven. "You okay? You don't look so good."

Raven met his gaze warily. "I'm just not used to… Earth," she murmured. He raised an eyebrow as she quickly looked away from him. He knew her well enough to know when she wasn't telling the whole truth, but he didn't push the issue.

"Maybe you can help BB do a damage check in the rooms upstairs," he suggested, returning his attention to the broken computer.

He didn't hear her go, but when he glanced back over, she was gone.

* * *

 

Beast Boy stood in the hallway upstairs. The ceiling was falling apart, the walls were crumbling, the floor was disgusting. Even living in the forests had been better than this. He jumped when he noticed Raven standing next to him.

"Rae, when did you get here?" he asked nervously.

"Just now. Nightwing sent me up to check out the damage."

Beast Boy stared at her. She looked and sounded so tired. He knew she'd kill him if he brought it up, though, so he left it alone.

"Amazing what five years can do to a place that never gets taken care of, huh?" he said, trying to make small talk.

Raven shrugged. "It could've been worse. Just look at the Aztec ruins in South America."

Beast Boy nodded. He had lived in a forest near there for a while. It was… creepy.

"Still. Crazy that Jump City still needs us. You'd think new heroes would've come," he commented.

"Maybe they didn't think the city needed saving," Raven responded. She pulled down her hood and fluffed out her hair. Beast Boy watched the beautiful, violet locks as they shone in a light coming through a crack in the ceiling.

"You let your hair grow it. It's nice," he commented bluntly, trying not to sound too interested.

A slight pink shade just barely marked Raven's skin. "Thank you. I would've cut it when I arrived here, but I'm used to having long hair now, so I figured I'd just leave it."

She still sounded tired, but she seemed to have just a fraction more life in her.

They walked down the hall, to the old training room. The computer was in total disrepair, the weights skewed around the room. The training mat had so many holes in it that it was a shock that there were any pieces left of it. Random parts of what Beast Boy assumed had been part of the sound system, computer, and other various electronics in the room were all over the floor, some hanging from the ceiling by their wires.

BB watched as Raven floated over the items that littered the floor. He followed after her, looking up at the ceiling, at the walls, basically everywhere but his feet. As he caught up to Raven, it only seemed natural that he would trip over something. Raven had been facing his direction, so she could have caught him, theoretically. However, she was paying more attention to the ceiling and walls as well.

They both ended up on the holey mat, Beast Boy on top of Raven.


End file.
